All it takes is a push
by Rilurz
Summary: A boy has been observing the Teen Titans. His name is Vincent Wolf, he will conintue to watch them at times he will help, and at times he will not, he doesn't want to be a villain nor does he wish to be their friend, so he hides and just watches, if he's spotted, then he has to make a decision, but if he's pressured then he might end up an enemy. It depends on their approach .


**Because I have other stories I'm working on, this will be weekly updates, if I'm feeling good, I could have three to two chapters up a week. Maybe, tell me what you think, even though it's not much, but I'd like to hear what you think.**

* * *

From a thirteen year olds perspective I admired the Teen Titans but I was also annoyed by them, every other day there's something going on, someone's robbing the same bank! Oh wow! These villains are so stupid I swear to god. And let's not forget about what happens after they bring down those 'villains' they just up and leave once they're cuffed, I know I'm hating on them, but I can talk about how awesome they are too. For example their leader, Robin, the boy wonder, he is a mixed martial artist, and is really good at making gadgets. Most of those gadgets pack a punch, but they're mostly to get away if needed. He's pretty much awesome.

And then there's Cyborg, half man and half machine, he can track just about anyone with his radar that he installed into his robot arm. And his strength is off the charts, his blaster cannon blows anything away, but if he wants he can disintegrate whatever he wants but these are good guys, they don't want to kill anyone. Next we have Starfire, I don't really know much about her, even though I've been watching them for a while now, I'm not planning on attacking them, I'm not like those so called villains, anyway she is an alien. Other than that I know nothing.

Second last titan is Beastboy, he used to be in the Doompatrol, the team that saved a lot of people before the Teen Titans were formed. Beastboy has the power to be able to turn into any animal on earth, his favorite to turn into believe it or not is the monkey. He isn't the smartest person either, nor can he keep his mouth shut. The last titan on the list is the mysterious Raven. Even her teammates barely know anything about her, but I do know she prefers the darkness and she likes to be alone, or so I thought. She lags behind and watches their backs, but when she has to step up and help, she can't, it seems like her emotions are being kept in place, I'm thinking she hides those emotions because it's tied to her powers.

I don't know much but that might be something, why am I gathering information on the titans you ask? Well I don't plan on attacking them if that's what you're thinking. I'm just curious about them, I don't plan on joining them either. I guess I'm a way I'm a fan of them, but I'm also not, I'm mutual I guess, but when they take down someone they should stay until the police arrive, I mean that way they can tell them the villains weakness and that way they can't escape for the fiftieth time, that would help. I guess now is better than ever, my name is Vincent Wolf, I'm not a genius like Robin and Cyborg but I know enough to keep myself out of trouble, I'm about the same height as Raven, but I am weak, but like Robin I'm good at fighting, I know strength is the key to winning a fight, but sometimes you have to combine your mind and your strength together to win. I have light blue hair and dark blue eyes.

I'm thirteen years old, weird, right? Why is a thirteen year old examining the Teen Titans? Well like I said I'm curious about them. And I'm a little annoyed by them. There's no in between, I don't want them gone but I do want them to think about others, what do you think happens when I'm sleeping and all of a sudden my bed room widow explodes? I'm annoyed obviously but I learned to ignore those kinds of things.

Today I was watching the news, 'Once again the Teen Titans put away another villain behind bars. His name was Dr. Light, and he attempted to loot a gold transport late at night.' A second later it showed Dr. Light, 'The darkness...So cold!' He was pale and shaking, each word he spoke quickly. He was afraid, if he's talking about darkness then I assume it has to do something with Raven.

Once that was over I spent the whole day wondering what happened, what made Dr. Light so afraid of the dark? All he has to do is flash a little light and it's gone. It was quite a shock to see Dr. Light so afraid. But if it was Raven, than she's more powerful than I thought, the next few days I watched the Teen Titans take down villain after villain.

I watched them from the shadows, every time I saw them I was amazed by Raven, I guess I was right about her powers, her feelings are tied to them. Beastboy has gotten closer to her, and the others as well, but she doesn't smile or laugh still.

With every fight, I feel like I'm learning new things, Raven, she is like the princess of Darkness. BeastBoy is the king of Animals, and Cyborg is the ruler of machines, in my eyes, Starfire and Robin are the outcasts…I know they're not, because Robin is the leader and Starfire is…Well she's special, I've actually learned she's an alien, so in a ways he is an outcast.

Alright, Robin is the boy who always has a plan, the boy who always wins, at least that's what I think. Starfire, I still don't know much, but from observing I know she has monstrous strength and she can fly and shoot bolts out of her hands and eyes. I should stop spying on them, right? No, because I've noticed that there's someone that has their eyes on the Titans, his name is Slade.

An actual villain that thinks, although his plans always fail against them, but I feel as if he's just toying with them. I think if he wants…He can destroy them.

* * *

 **I'm not the best with starting off on cartoons fanfics, but I'm getting used to It, this might not be my best start to one, but I have to watch the episodes again and read up on the characters. As you all know I like adding my own oc's and find a way to intertwine my oc and there main characters of the show. With time I'll have them meet, but for now, this will do.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


End file.
